A common approach to reduce gas leakage through inter-segment gaps between adjacent segments of segmented gas turbine engine components, such as circumferentially segmented turbine vane array, consist of inserting a thin sealing strip into machined grooves defined in the adjacent end surfaces of the segments. These thin sealing strips are referred to as feather seals. One problem with such feather seals is that they rely on the pressure delta across them to energize their firm contact against the segment sealing faces. Accordingly, under low pressure delta, these seals tend to not perform adequately. On the other hand, the high pressure delta needed to allow them to function can lead to other leakage problems.
It has also been proposed to spring load seals against the sealing faces. According to this approach, resilient sealing elements, such as dog-bone seals, are press fit into the adjoining grooves of adjacent segments. However, with today's complex segment axial profiles, it is challenging to obtain uniform sealing contact along all the length of grooves when using such resilient sealing elements. Known resilient sealing arrangements are also prone to assembly problems.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a new inter-segment gap sealing arrangement.